Sk8er Boi
by natalieblack2
Summary: Tanya Colby turns the skater boy Edward Cullen down because her friends don't like him. 5 years later she finds he is a famous singer and goes to see his show. Better then summery says. AH Based on the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Tanya POV. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey people! It's me again. Yes I know I should be working on G.O.A.C right now but the authors out there know how when inspiration hits, you can't ignore it. This song fic is inspired by Avril Lavigne's **_**Sk8er Boi.**_** I know people LOVE to rag on the Tanya-Edward love thing. Well, I think that this fic will show how sometimes we make mistakes, even gorgeous, perfect, she-vampires. Even though she's human in this. Enjoy!**

Sk8er Boi

Tanya POV

"God T, can this be any grosser?" I heard the mindless chatter of my not-so-best friend Lauren next to me. I sighed and turned my back on the table that housed my secret crush Edward Cullen, to see what Lauren was complaining about now.

She was looking at the lunch she had gotten with a look that plainly said _What the Hell was I thinking in getting this?_ I laughed silently at her brainless move and told her to recycle it if she didn't want it. After she left, I turned back to the skater table where Edward was laughing at something his buddy Jasper said. I sighed again at his musical laugh, wishing it could be me to make him laugh.

_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

"Hey Tanya! Wait up!" I heard the god-given voice behind me as I left the lunch room. I turned, holding my breath, to get lost in those emerald green eyes that looked down at me. I took the time to notice his clothes.

He was wearing a pair of white and black DC shoes with blue jeans and a black, white, and red quicksilver runner jacket on. His bronze hair that was usually under a hat of some sort was messed up enough to look like he had just rolled out of bed.

_Breathe Tanya, Breathe!_ I screamed at myself. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked him.__

He wanted her; she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

"I was wondering if you-what you'd- do you wanna go to the spring dance together?" he spit out suddenly. I was shocked that this god like creature wanted to go with _me_ of all people. I smiled at him again.

"I'll let you know." I said slyly as I walked away in, what I hopped was, a sexy way.__

But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes. 

"Are you shitting me?" screeched Lauren that night as I told her what had happened that day. I held the phone away from my ear as she rambled away.

"Absolutely not! You CANNOT go to the dance with-with- with a HOOLIGAN! I will make sure you get another date. Just don't subject yourself to that riff-raff's plans." I was slightly insulted with her name calling. I sadly agreed and hung up.__

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.  


I went to the spring dance with Lauren's cousin and looked in vain for any sign of Edward. I finally cornered him in the hallway and begged him to forgive him.

"Tanya, I was never mad. We're still friends right?" I nodded and he walked away.

"Great, just friends." I muttered to myself.

_  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone._

"JAMES! YOU PRICK!" I screamed at my husband of 3 years. He turned around from his chair as I held up his dirty sock that Kelsey had almost gotten. He shrugged at me and continued to flip through the channels_._

she turns on TV  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  


"WAIT! Stop right there!" I hissed. He landed on MTV and I saw the person I had wished to see again my whole life.

Edward Cullen!

_  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down._

He looked straight at me as he sang his most popular single _Rock With You. _My heart fluttered in my chest as he grinned at me. I felt a moment of great sadness when I thought that I let this very successful man fall through my fingers.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"Can I have your attention please?" He asked after he finished. The audience quieted instantly. He grinned crookedly and spoke again.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight. For my fans, this is a very big step for me. I'm singing an awesome duet with a beautiful woman who I have had the chance to get to know this past month. Here with her new single is the one and only… BELLA SWAN!" he clapped loudly as a stunning brunette came out from back stage. She was wearing a pair of cut-off jean short-shorts with black Chuck Taylor low tops and a white t-shirt with a red and blue tie on. She hugged him, swatted his arm, and laughed. He kissed her cheek and the audience cat called as my heart sunk.

"Thank You Seattle!" she screamed into the mic, sounding like she had a British accent. "Now this song was co-written by our own Edward Cullen so hope you like it." The music started out with killer lead guitar and she began singing in a beautiful voice. My heart sped up as I listened to the lyrics, realizing that this song was about… _me!_

The tempo sped up as she ended the 3rd chorus and she kneeled towards me as she sang the next lines.

_  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
well tuff luck that boys mine now.  
We are more than just good friends;  
this is how the story ends.  
_

_Too bad that you couldn't see,  
see that man that boy could be.  
There is more that meets the eye;  
I see the soul that is inside.  
_

She slowed down as she stood up again. Walking up to Edward and pulling him on stage, she put her hand behind his head and held him there, swaying side to side. He looked at her with hooded eyes that shot a string of jealousy through my veins. She sang softly.

_  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each other's wor-erld!_

She ran to center stage, jumping up and down as she belted out the next lyrics.__

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show.  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote,  
about a girl you used to know.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to kno-oh-oh-ow._

She was breathing heavily as she finished the song and the crowd erupted into cheers. She bowed and waved as Edward ran on stage and kissed her passionately. I bowed my head and looked up as Edward motioned me up. I stood there confused as he pulled me on. Bella stood there smiling as he introduced us.

"Bella, this is my friend from school Tanya Colby. Tanya, this is my Bella." He smiled sappily as he said _my Bella._ She rolled her eyes at him before grabbing me in a hug. I was stunned.

"Pleasure to meet you. Edward hasn't stopped talking about you and his school days since I met him." She said with her accent. I smiled a genuine smile and laughed.

"Nice to meet you too Bella. But its Tanya Allistar now." I said poking him in the ribs. He laughed again and slung his arms around our shoulders, leading me backstage.

"So Tanya, did you want to hang with our friends later?" Bella asked. I looked at my watch and shook my head.

"Can't I'm afraid. Gotta get home to my daughter now. But it was nice meeting you. Take care Bella. You too Edward." Bella gave me her cell number and promised to call when they hung out again. I drove home knowing that, even though I turned him down, this skater boy was far from heartbroken.

**A/N: WELL????????????????????????????? Hope you liked Tanya's POV for a change. And I'm not taking anything from any author who may have used the name Sk8er Boi. I have one more thing to say.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


End file.
